The Black Flash
by Kidimaru
Summary: After putting up with stuff for so long, he leaves. Follow his story as he ascends to be the Leaves Death Scythe in......
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was running away as fast as he could, but he just wasnt fast enough. The villagers were chasing the 'demon brat' with torches and broken class bottles. No one was coming to his rescue this time, he was on his own. why did it always happen to him? what had he done? so many questions rushed through his mind, but they were all wiped out of his mind as they caught the 'demon.' Naruto was burned and cut by everyone who could get a shot in at him. they continued to beat, burn, and slash the 'kyuubi' until they left him for dead. as naruto fell unconcious, he soon woke up in the watery corridors of his soul. he wandered around until he passed by a hallway that had a deep growl from within suddenly jerked him into a vast room with a seal. here he found a great kitsune beyond the seal. **Come here boy! **Why you stupid furball? **Insolent fleshbag, if I could get out of here I'd kill you for that. But, as it stands im stuck behind this infernal seal for eternity! **Why? **Your impudent father is why!**

My father?! **Yes fleshbag. your accursed father the Yondaime Hokage sealed my soul into you to save yout worthless village from destruction. **If im the Yondaime's son, then who am I? Ive been called Uzumaki Naruto, but is that who I truly am? **No, before i went into my deep slumber inside you i heard your Sandaime call your father by the name of Namikaze Minato. However, your Sandaime also called a woman i believe to be your mother Uzumaki Kushina.** So, who are you? **Fool, im the great, all powerful Kyuubi No Yoko! Im the king of all demons as well as the boss summon of the Kitsune summoning contract. **Y Y Y Y your the Kyuubi? **YES! **wait, so if your sealed within me then im truly a demon, but wait i dont look or feel demonic. **No, your not me, simply put, your my dammit! **K K Kyuubi-sama, w w will y y you t t train m m me? **Imbecelic fleshbag, stop stuttering its annoying the fuck out of me. Of course ill train you! ill not have a container whose weak. but, you must meet two demands before ill train you! **anything shisho? **Shisho? him i like that. first you must forsake this detestable place you call home. **ill never leave the leaf! **SILENCE! you will return if you wish. **ok.** second, you must find a weapon that has been hidden for hundreds of years. **why was it hidden? what is it? **it was hidden away because it held the sealed soul of the seven-tailed crow within it. it is said to be a chain scythe of some sort. **COOL! ill do it.

**very well, first go talk to you Sandaime, tell him of all that has happened and what you intend, let nothing dissuade you. ill release some killer intent should anyone do anything unsavory. Now leave before i change my mind. **with that naruto woke up in the alley where he was slashed, burned, and beaten covered in his own blood, but otherwise fine. he got up as if this werent unusual and made his way towards the hokage tower. his journey there was anything but easy. the villagers noticing his current attire, tried to kill him again, but this time he release enough killer intent that everyone in the village, awake or not shit themselves. the hokage after changing his clothes and robes left to investigate the source of such murderous intent, he found naruto in an empty street. he took one look at said boy and grabbed him and left. the Sandaime took him to the orphanage to get some new clothes. the sandaime had to threaten the caretaker with a fiery death to get her to comply. after that, they shushined to his office to have a long talk.

Jiji, why didnt you tell me that Namikaze-sama was my father? and what about the Kyuubi? "naruto, what do you mean Yondaime-sama being your father, who told you this and how long have you known of your affiliation to the Kyuubi?" Kyuubi told me of my parentage and we met today after i was mercilessly beaten nearly to death! "i never told you of your parentage because i was waiting to tell you when you made chunnin. YOU CAN TALK TO THE BEAST?!" yes. Kyuubi-shisho made me an offer and im goingto accept whether you like it or not! "what sort of deal?" im going to leave the leaf to train and return to become a genin. "WHAT?!" you heard me, i didnt stutter and your not deaf. ill be back so dont try to stop me. "naruto, be reason able." No. im going and thats final. im leaving tomorrow. ILL BE BACK!(think terminator)

with that, naruto ran to the orphanage to get everything he owned. naruto left at the first rays of dawn and followed Kyuubi's directions to "the foxes den." there Kyuubi trained him in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Oni jutsu. he was trained in various forms of chakra control as well as learning to control his demonic chakra to every degree. with the help of Kage Bushin, naruto managed to learn most of his tai, gen, nin, fuin, kin, and oni jutsu in a matter of months. He was like a sponge when it came to learning.

**kit, come to your mind we need to talk for a while on a few things, theyre of great importance to the both of us. **hai, Kyuubi-shisho. naruto stopped his training and slowly disspelled all his kage bushin, then he sat down and went into a meditative state. he appeared before his teacher and nealt. im here shisho. **kit after you complete a decent amount of kitsune jutsu, ill let you sign the kitsune contract to summon my kind. if you ever get married, we'll transfer my heat into your pharemon levels so that you can satisfy your mate to the fullest. and finally youll be learning and doing all of this while searching for the shichibi scythe. so be prepared for lots of running and rest. youll only eat when you cant go on with out it. do you have any questions? **Only one, Mistress. the Shodaime hokage could use wood element, could you teach me any element of my choice? **of course, which would you like to learn, kit? **darkness, i want to be able to be more proficient than even the Nara clan is and be able to manipulate the shadows to whatever i want or need.** well, thats quite interesting. dark element is one that is still hardly ever used. its a wide open frontier. shadows are infinite and ill help you so that you can do things with them that will blow your mind. **like what mistress? **youll beable to wear them like clothes and travel through them. ill even be nice and change your fire affinity to that of Amaratsu. the sun gods' black flames.** seriously, COOL. can we get started on that now, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? **first lets get started on your main element, Wind. I want you to make three hundred kage bushins and set a hundred each to learn, practice, and master Wind, Fire, and Dark elements. they will will be disspelled ten at a time to give you time to process what youve learned then test each one before sleep training in the basics of your kitsune training. **

(three hours later once all the clones were slowly disspelled)WInd Style: Great Gust, Fire Style: Amaratsu. the combined attacks whipped out all life in every direction for at least six feet. Dark Style: Shadow Skin. Naruto was enveloped in shadow and when it retreated he was clad in a pair of black pants and socks with a black muscle shirt and cap. **naruto-kun as we go on youll eventually find love and ill disappear forever as you grow up, but fear not, soon you and i will fuse and youll be the new kyuubi, while we share a concience. but that will on your twelth birthday. you will be the strongest ever, ill ensure it.**

naruto woke up refreshed and ready to train further than the day before. he got up and changed into his training pants and sandles. they then went to train, he appeared out of the nearest shadow as it clung to him like it was alive. naruto did the kage bushin no jutsu and sent three hundred clones ahead to work on his affinities so he could search for the shichibi scythe. so kyuu, what animal is the shichibi? **its a crow.** what are its affinities?** Wind, Dark, and Lightning.** will you or it train me in how to handle a scythe?** we both will, shichi and i are old friends.** i will help you develop your own style through kenjutsu, but shi-kun will drill you in all the basics of the way of the scythe. buat first youll need to sign the crow contractwith my help, last i heard it was in grass countrynear the border.

**AN: this is my first fanfic, so no flames, i will block you. this will have a narukyuu one shot then turn into a narusaku later. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

time skip: 1 yr

naruto was making his way through the man sized blades of grass as he looked for the shichibi's nest which kyuubi had said was located near his hunting den on mt. Kitsune-bi. **kit, your close i can feel it. my den will be underground once more, shi-kun's nest is at the peak of mt. Kitsune-bi. be sure to walk up there, if your able to get up there before night fall, without my help ill start you on water walking. once in his nest, send out a chakra pulse of my chakra and he will awaken and send one back. once you recieve it, use kitsune flash to get to the scythe. **ok kyuu. whoa...this place is fucking HUGE! before him stood a mountain that was twice the height of Konohagakure no Sato. **kit, my den is located on the west side, but the entrance is to the east. enter and wait for more instuctions, its booby-trapped.** ok. naruto went east and looked for the better part of an hour for the entrance, but he never found it. after another two hours he started jumping up and down in frustration, until he heard....CRACK! at this time naruto was sweating bullets and stupidly looked down, at which point he fell through a six foot wide hole. **oh, thats right, i buried the hole so no one would try to invade my den.** WAHT THE FUCK KYUUBI?! I DID ALL THAT SEARCHING, ONLY TO GET DROPPED ON MY ASS! **SILENCE! YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT OR YOULL RECIEVE NO FURTHER TRAINING FROM ME!** Apologies shisho. **very well, now walk on the wall and jump every three feet.** why? **cause there are gaps that will send you to a genjutsu hell of your own making and not the good kind. it unreleasable.** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. being drug around shopping by a hoard of women.(**thats what i was exposed to as a child growing up with eight sisters.**) ok, im going. naruto jumps every three feet and has the gall to ask kyuubi whether or not she wants to bunny hop with him? **im not a bunny and neither are you, now stop or ill take over and force you to watch as i scarr you for life with yaoi stories.** NEVER! so now he's just jumped over the last gap and is waiting for further directions. **now, take a kunai and reach up and saw through a rope on top, on your lower left, and then throw it ring first straight in front of you.**

it took naruto a good three hours to cut both ropes, then throw the knife and suddenly see a bright flash of light illuminate the entire den. **welcome to the kitsune den of mt. fox fire. prey gather from all over kusa just to sleep here, and now there are a few deer over there, just take those sendon needles ive had you training with and pierce the does skull with it.** nauto did so and instantly killed it, but in doing so, he woke the buck. seeing its mate dead, it charged and naruto jumped. to its misfortune, the buck ran into the genjutsu hell gap closest and died of brain hemeraging. naruto walked over to the deer and prayed for its soul. he then began to skin, clean, and cut apart the meat with chakra. he sealed most of the carcass into a scroll and roasted a leg quarter. after eating he went looking for a place to bathe, when kyuubi told him of a spring near the exit to the den. naruto looked around and eventually found the spring which was in fact a subterrainian hot spring. ahhhhhhhhh....man this feels good. after about thirty minutes, naruto got out and went to bed.

the next day naruto woke up and ask kyuubi for directions. **kit, go to the back of the den and look for a vertical tunnel, then climb it until you get to some sticks.** ok, but why sticks? **its how i got his mates eggs to hard boil them. they never found out how the egg kept disappearing until i grabbed shi-kun in his human form by accident. he changed into his accual for and damn near pecked me to death. **you deserved it, id say. **silence you! **NOW, climb! four and a half hours later he was at the bottom of the nest. **now, use amaratsu: heated stare. then, i want you to sit down and meditate until your mind is clear. after that your going to send out a pure evil pulse wave. **ok, **amaratsu: Heated Stare**! he stared at the obsticle in front of him and it was burnt away by the heavenly black flames, bjut they continued to burn for seven more days. naruto meditated, then did as he was instructed. soon , he felt a wave of equal intent from SSW. **now kit. Kitsune Style: Kitsune Flash**, naruto was gone and his after image was that of a child sized kyuubi. naruto arrived in a crator filled with decaying bodies. the pulses were coming from the center. **Amaratsu: Kitsune-bi Whip**. his black fox fire whip burnt straight through all the bodies and wrapped around a handle. naruto ripped it from its place and caught a unique scythe.(shi-kun in the house)**"foolish mortal who are you? why do you smell of fox?" **im Namikaze Naruto and im the container of the Kyuubi No Yoko. **"so, your the one i felt earlier. i suppose kyuu-chan told you where to find me?"** for the most part. why is your blade composed of so many senbon needles? **"because this is my weapon of choice, a chain scythe. each needle makes up a part of the blade it will kill an entire battalion of shinobi with one swing. ive yet to let any being except kami herself wield me." shi-kun, its kyuu-chan. shi-kun, does his hand not feel right to you? "as a matter of fact it does, how did you know?" he was destined for a scythe. you and i are to teach him the way of the reaper, you shall drill him in the the basics of kenjutsu as i will help him learn the modified kitsune style for reapers, since its usually used for katanas. but, i will give him the kitsune armor when he completes his reaper training, what shall you do for him after you are satisfied with his progress? "as he progresses, i shall add one of three chakra affinity seals so that he can use them as second nature. once he can use all three in tandem as though they are second nature, ill completely submit to him, but only when IM satisfied!" **shichibi-shisho, kyuubi-shisho, when shall we begin? **"Now." Now. **then lets get started.

time skip: six months

naruto had finally mastered the shichibi scythe, but he now didnt know what to call him other than shisho. shichibi-shisho, i have mastered you, youve submitted to me, nut now what do i call you? **"My name is Sky." **Sky, fitting. so sky, may i name the scythe or soes it already have a name? **"it already has a name, its called Silent Death." **Silent Death, huh. then i shall bathe him in blood with his senbon, raiton, fuuton, and daiton jutsus and attacks. Sky, who sealed you? **"Kusagakure No Sato." **ill destroy the entire village for devine retribution. **"child, you shall NOT! i only seek to serve you, but want vengeness on the Nidaime Kusakage." **ill kill him for you. **you seem eager to kill, i shall relish the feel of his blood on my blade." **to kusa then. naruto made it there and used the **daiton: shadow jump**, naruto jumped into the nearest shadow and soon he slowly rose out of the the shadow of the kusakage's chair. said man was asleep on his paper work.(the worlds greatest evil.) using Silent Death, he pumped chakra into it and used the kusakage for a pin cushion. he was about to leave when kusa anbu Crow, Jackel, and Hyena burst in. using daiton: shadow jump, naruto teleported to kiri just in time to see Zabuza flee from his attempted coup.

naruto took the mission of stopping the kiri civil war and other odd missions that others wouldnt take. as a result naruto at the age of nine, completed 58 D-rank, 36 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 3 S-rank, and 1 SS-rank mission under the title Death Scythe. after doing all these missions, he decided it was about time to head towards Konoha. by now naruto was a month away from his 13th birthday and his graduation exam for genin.

time skip: one month

the gaurds at the main gate of Konoha were about to close the gate, when suddenly a figure in black appeared out of nowhere. "state you name and purpose." Uzumaki Naruto, returning from training trip. "never heard of you." Let me in! "fuck off demon!" you know you jusy broke the thirds law, right? "huh?" any last words? "..." at this point naruto pulls out Silent Death and turns both chunnin guards into modern day human acupuncture models. then he just walks in and head towards the hokage tower to report to Oji-san. as he walked, the people of Konoha were giving him various types of looks.(scared, confused, hateful, angry, curious, etc.) as he got to the hokages office, the secretary asked him who he was and his purpose. Uzumaki Naruto, reporting to Sandaime Hokage upon return from training trip. " go right in." hello Oji-san. "Naruto, is that you?" the one and only. "sit down and tell me a summary of your progress in the last five years." well, i have mastered my fuuton, kaiton, and daiton affinities. im an expert stratigist and tactition. i helpped in the calming of kiri. im responsible for the death of the sandaime kusakage, im a master of the scythe, ive completed 131 missions ranging from D-SS-rank in nature, i also unlocked my bloodlines.

"daiton? kusakage? bloodlines? what a unique scythe. what kind is it?" dark release, like the naras use. i killed the kusakage while he was napping and drooling on his paper work.(cue sweat drop.)apparently the Uzumaki Clanwere famous for their hidden sharingan and the Yondaime was a Mokuton user. Kyuubi altered my doujutsu, so now i can destroy and copy bloodlines whenever i want. but if someone were to get a hold of my blood and try to a new bloodline, they would die, because its pumped full of Kyuubi's chakra. its a chain-senbon scythe, its also got the Shichibi sealed within it and he only answers to me. i can use daiton, fuuton, and raiton jutsu with Silent Death here. also, if i tell him, he can act independent of me and upon my word, he'll materialize in human form to fight along side me. "interesting." well for your deeds in kusa ill pay you the value of a SS-rank mission for taking out the man whose been sending in spies to Konoha." also Oji-san, i had to kill two chunnin guards for breaking your law. "ok." 'kyuu, sky, you think i should tell him about kage bushin? **"nahhhh." nahhhh, hold it over his head and milk him for all he's worth for it, then give it to him when he's desperate beyond a shadow of a doubt, no pun intented. ** he jiji, i know a way around paperwork. "REALLY!" yeah, but you have to let me live at my parents estate. "ok. now tell me!" another time, see ya. "NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" one week later finds naruto walking into Iruka's class for the genin exam per the hokage's request.

class there will be a new student coming here to take the exam with us. 'knock knock'. ah, here he is. naruto walks in and immediately every girl starts having preverse thoughts. naruto is 6'3' long golden blonde hair, red-blue eyes, well built, but not too much muscle, he had slightly hollow cheeks(face), black pants, shirt, biker boots, plated gloves, tench coat, and mask. now class well will start the genin exam. several people later....Uzumaki Naruto. please perform the henge. naruto henged into Iruka. excellent. now the bushin, kage bushin no jutsu! 15 narutos' appeared. impressive. now kaiawarmi. naruto replaced himself with Mizuki. Outstanding. you pass.

team 1 Uzumaki Naruto, Yashimoto Terra, and Haruno Sakura your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.

team 2 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Ackimichi Choji your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma.

team 3 Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, and Teeshi your sensei will be Maito Gaito.

team 4 Hyuuga Hinata, Inozuka Kiba, Aburame Shino your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai.

you have all made me proud, break for lunch, then come back here to meet your senseis'. "hey naruto, you want to eat lunch together?" sure terra. im going to Ichiraku's, you want to come? "sure." naruto looked around for sakura, but didnt see her. naruto and terra were later found eating ramen while naruto caught up with Ayame and Tenshi. "naruto-kun, where were you all this time?" training Ayame-nee-chan and activating my bloodlines. "bloodlines?!" yeah, but none of yall may say anything to anyone, you understand?!(naruto uses kyuubi's chakra for emphasis.) all too soon they made it back to the academy and in turn, Iruka's classroom. "remove the mask dobe, so we can all see your face." fuck off yaoi-teme! "dont talk to sasuke-kun like that!" Haruno, you need to grow up. at least terra can say she's a decent kunoichi, youll die in the ninja work, which by the way is no place for foolish fan-girls! "shut up you black covered freak." at least im not in love with an emo whose gay. "sasuke-kun is not gay!" then why hasnt he ever acknowledged any of the girls throwing themselves at him? "..." thats what i thought, now enough bickering Iruka-sensei is here to show in teams 1, 2, and 3 's sensei's. "class, here is Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gaito.(asuma and kurenai are the same, but imagine gai in green and orange, thats his cousin.) "team 2 with me to training ground 9." "YOUTHFUL TEAM 3, MEET ME IN TRAINING GROUND 13 TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL SPRING TIMES OF YOUTH!" "GAITO, STOP SCHREECHING!!!!!!!!!" Iruka-sensei, three things, one your schreeching, two where Kakashi-sensei, and three please stop screaming your hurting mine and Inozuka-sans ears. "ok." "team 4, meet me at traing ground 18. team 1, your sensei is always two and a half hours later, just go wait for him on the roof." thanks Kurenai-sensei, ill set a combo 9 point trap for him, just to teach him not to make us wait. also, does he have any weaknesses? "not that i know of, but he's never seen without a copy of icha icha paradise." hmmmmm, thank sensei, bye. "bye." team 1 went up to the roof to wait for their sensei and to hear him set off naruto's trap. three hours later, one Hatake Kakashi was found on the roof looking like a tramatized child as he had nearly lost his boys in nine different ways, his book got burnt, and he couldnt seem to remove the sign saying 'need help fing my spring time of youth.' . sadly Kakashi went through thirty minutes of Rock Lee and the Maito Clan's unbreakable genjutsu. "who set that trap?"

when no one spoke he just said "my first impression is ILL KILL YOU ALL!" "now, tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions." you first sensei. "my name is Hatake Kakashi, i like many things, dislikes, i dont feel like telling you that, hobbies, i have many, ambitions, not telling." so basically we only learned his name said sakura. at this point naruto pulled out the fabled "Kami's Black Book of Secrets." Hatake Kakashi, likes icha icha paradise, Inozuka Rin, and remembering his lost comrades by being late. dislikes the village council, anti-pervert security, fan-girls, and arrogant people. hobbies, reading, drinking, sex, and annoying Maito Guy. ambitions, to one day find and marry Inozuka Rin. and Dark Secret, has been known to...Ahhh! "if your smart you wont finish that sentence!" "you first black." im Uzumaki Naruto, i like exotic haired girls, Silend Death my scythe, training, and pranking. i dislike arrogant people, kiss asses, traitors, gay uchiha emos. "HE'S NOT GAY OR EMO, BAKA!" Oh and i also dislike banshee bitches. my hobbies include training, reading, drinking sake, and training with my bloodlines. i hope to become the Rokudaime hokage. "bloodlines?" hai, sensei i have the Fukyuu Mangekyo Sharingan and the Mokuton. "HOLY SHIT!!! You and i need to speak in a few minutes!"

"now you pinky." my name is Haruno Sakura, i like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. i dislike Ino-pig. mu hobbies include...[blushes]. my ambitions...[blushes]. "now you earthy." im Yashimoto Terra i like training, doton jutsu, and chakra control training. i dislike fan clubs, arrogant people, and perverts. my hobbies include training, destroying little orange books, and creating doton jutsu. i hope to one day have a family and perhaps die in battle. "'ok so i have an enigma, fan-girl, and a well rounded kunoichi.'" "alright, tomorrow meet me a training ground 16 for your actual genin test. mind you it has a 66.6% fail rating." "oh, and dont eat breakfast, or youll throw up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

There's and incessant beeping sound going on in the background and Naruto thinks one word "**Fuck**". He gets up and turns off the alarm clock. "What shall I wear?" **How about that little gem I made you buy? **You mean the one figured after "him"? **yeah.** You think he'll show up today? **yeah.** ok, but ill just help him after i pass the test and ill put sasuke-teme in a comprimising position before he gets here. (**kyuubi laughs hard)** Here we go, ill just bring along two apples incase those two were dumb enough to fall for kakashi's trick.

Elsewhere, sasuke is walking to the traing ground and he trips, then some triple layered ninja wire wraps around each of his arms and legs leaving him spread eagle against an uncounicous half naked sasuke while hanging upsidedown.

Naruto walks into training ground 16 and sees Terra clutching her stomach. Hey terra, have an apple? "but kakashi-sensei said not to eat." he said the to trick you so youd be weak and unable to fight effectively. "oh, well thank you then." your welcome. "hey naruto-kun, do you know where sakura is?" yeah, but she'll show up when sensei gets here. "why?" you'll see. "ok."

three hours later kakashi shows up. "sorry im late, but..." CUT THE BULLSHIT SENSEI! "okay..." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. "naruto, whats so funny?" wait ten minutes and you'll know. also let me dry my eyes.

sure enough ten minutes later a very embarrassed and very pissed off sakura walks into the clearing. "Sakura, your late." yeah Sakura-chan, but first tell me. How is Sasuke right now? "YOU!!!!!!!!!" **daiton: Shadow Jump**."Naruto, please come out of Terra's shadow now please. Sakura, you will NOT try to kill Naruto, but you WILL explain about Naruto's question." fine sensei. "sensei, earlier this morning I woke up tied to sasuke-teme while we were upside down and I freaked out and did the only thing I could think uf. I started kicking him in the balls until i got free and ran home. So Id imagine I shattered his crystal balls." hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

"Alright, now your test will be to get these..WHAT THE HELL?!" He's here. "who?" check your bingo book for 'The Black Phantom' sensei. see ya. "wait naruto! team your new test is to help me stop Naruto and The BP(The Black Phantom)." "Hai!"

At the front gates a heavily cloaked man walks up and through. "wait state you name and business!" **"Fuck off"** "Halt or we'll kill you." **"youll just die in the process." **he then vanished and the two new chunnins fell to the ground in full body parralysis. **"Im feeling nice so ill spare you, besides im just here to see Naruto, the Hokage, and to have some fun in the process." **Suddenly twelve jonin appeared with weapons drawn. "halt." **doton: catapult pike. **he shot up and flew off only to jump off of thin air. "WTF." sup, how ya been? **"sup, not bad. looks like every jonin, the hokage, a team and their mothers are coming to fight me."** that would probably be kakasi-sensei, Terra, and Sakura-chan. **"well you ready for the show?" **yeah. lets give it to them. **"K."** with that they lead team kakashi, the jonin, and the hokage all over Konoha, through the womens side of the hot spring resulting in all but three of them having nosebleeds and getting beaten to death by semi-nude women. those last three though were eventually found naked in womens changing rooms looking to have been beaten to death.

So Jason, howve you been? **"how mamy times do i have to tell you that i like being called shadow, i know that my name is Jason Wolf after my demon, but lets just keep that quiet." **Sorry, i forgot ok, jeez. **"here he comes."** Hey Ojiji, what took you so long? "NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL? AND WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WITH "HIM"?" **"Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Sosuke, Im Jason Wolf the junichinnuri of the Gyuubi. im here to join the village under certain conditions." **"very wel..WAIT THE GYUUBI? WHAT THE HELL?" **"i was born twent years ago and by performing a symbol wrong i was sent to a dimension close to this one. there i got sucked into a great cage filled with lost spirits and the legendary ten tailed wolf."**

**flash back**

_Jason was nearing the end of the 33 long series of seals and on number 33 he did horse instead of tiger and lost conciousness. he later woke up in a cage surrounded by ghosts. "you of flesh must rechain up the gyuubi and seal it within yourself while I Namikaze Minato and my fellow shinobi keep him occupied." "ok. but where ami I and why must i do it?" "you were fated to end up here and do what i couldnt use the shiki fuin and outsmart the shinigami to keep your soul and have him modify the seal." "fine." and so he spent the six months rechaining the gyuubis paws, tails, body, and finally his muzzle while he slept. he then summoned the shinigami and seal the gyuubi within himself, but asked the shinigami a question. "Shinigami i know of your game i must ask you a question and if you cant answer it i get to keep my soul and you must grant me anything i wish."__** "very good mortal, now whats your question?" **__"what color does a smurf turn when you choke it?" __**"hmmmm, i dont know. youve beaten me mortal, what is it you wish?" **__"i wish that you would modify the seal so that id be the new gyuubi and can walk the earth without ending it, but i must retain everything from the old gyuubi." __**"very well, it is done, now these souls may depart to their proper afterlives."**_

_**flash back end**_

**"So thats how i can to be here aside from the fact that Naruto is my cousin from Whirlpool Country. i ran into him briefly and we taked some in Tanzaku town and i gave him a few pointers on his training." **"So what your telling me is that your the new gyuubi and your Naruto's Cousin. but you want to join Konoha. is that right?" **"yeah, but before you let me join,i have three conditions to joining." **"ok, what are these conditions, though after todays display i wouldnt be surprised if you wanted to be a sannin." **"thats #1, #2 is that Naruto be my apprentice until the cunnin exams so that he can learn to control his new powers., #3 is that after this i give you some serious information and you not share that it was me with the council."**

"ok, ill accept those terms, my only questions are what summon animal do you want and why must the council be in the dark, as well as why do you look like that?" **"Well i thought the fist would be obvious, the wolves. the second is because of their fear of me and they would want to use me for breeding stalk my Uzumaki kekkei genkai as well as my gyuubi kekkei genkai, which is allowing me and mine to become invincible unless we render ourselves defencless by the threat of our loved ones. as to my looks, when i became to new gyuubi, iwas alloed to pick my human and hanyou form, so i designed my hanyou form so that i look like this.(purple and black streaked hair, pitch black skin, black ears, claws, and ten black tails. eyes that are black instead of white with violently purple eyes.)**

**My human form looks just like Minato, except my hair is Midnight Blue." **"ok. now what did you mean Naruto's new powers?" **"you didnt tell him?"** sorry, i forgot. Ojiji, im the new Kyuubi. "WHAT?" hey its not that bad, im just immortal and i can change my mate into a kitsune too. i also have all of kyuu-chan's knowledge, powers, and control. **"Summoning jutsu" "hi gyuu-kun, what may i do for you?" "disappear and once i resummon you bring emna with here in a minute." "yes sir." POOF "Sumoning Jutsu" "hello again gyuu-kun." "hello gyuubi, hi Sarutobi." "Emna why havent you turned him yet?" "because i didnt think he would want that, not many do." **"want what?" **"to be a monkey and be immortal. it would also be standard after that for all summoners of the monkeys to become one and be immortal." **"well then i want to and i know my family would want to as well."

**"very well then , at midnight you shall become one of us and we shall talk more then." POOF**

**"now during the chunnin exams in 4 months Orochimaru of the Snakes shall attack during the exams and an S-class organization called Akatsuki is after all the bijuu in the plan to release the 'gyuubi'. ive taken the precaution of making each of th"e old nine turn their containers into the new bijuu so that this doesnt come to pass." **"thank you for that information, you may leave now. ill have Naruto transfered to you after team reports."

"Report." "Team 2 passes." "Team 3 fails." "Team 4 passes." "Team 1......." "everyone except kakashi is dismissed. kakashi report." "team 1 did as well as could be expected of them, but im not sure whether they pass or fail." "well kakashi, they will pass since naruto has a new sensei and your new pupil will be Uchiha Sasuke." "Hokage-sama who is Naruto's new sensei and Sasuke should be a fine addition to my team." "Naruto's new sensei is the man from earlier and he's also his cousin . His name is Shadow and he is the new Wolf Sannin." "ok hokage-sama."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**thats chapter 3. hope you like it. R&R. i might take a while to get chapter 4 together. also if anyone is good at writing lemons, then id like you to write one for chapter 4 and you name will be put in for ownership of that writing value. It needs to be in a flash back of Naruto and Kyuubi. if i like you work, then ill come to you for the NaruSaku Lemons.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Naruto, now that you are the new kyuubi your going to be tested on your power. This training will include, but is not limited to Control, Jutsu Arsenal, Combat Training, Powers, Chakra Affinities, Knowledge, and Creativity in unique situations."**"Yes sensai. My chakra affinities are Fuuton, Katon, and Daiton. My scythe can you daiton and raiton jutsu. Its sentient as well. I know all the academy jutsu, Onijutsu, 20 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank, and 1 SS-rank jutsu in all my affinities. I also hold the Kitsune and Crow summoning contracts. Im a master of the two taijutsu styles called The Kitsune's Claw and The Crow's Talon. Im a master of the kenjutsu styles called Feathers Rain. I dont know about me powers, but I know everything that the academy taught as well as strategy, Analysis of Combat Situations, Logic, trap making, Aeronautics, and some Alchemy. But, what to you mean by creativity in unique situations?"** "Well, I want you able to think on your feet and be able to adjust to any situation regardless of its magnitude. Your jutsu arsenal, chakra affinities, combat training, and knowledge are all beyond my expectations. I knew your scythe was sentient and could sense Shichibi-kun in it. Now all I have to do is test your control and powers, while training you in CUS.**

**Let's start with control. Try walking on that tree using only your feet, then do the same on the hot springs."** "Yes sensai." Naruto performed the tree climbing and water walking flawlessly. **"Very good, now pump chakra to your feet in massive amounts while trying to maintain stable, then if you can do that I want you to try to manuver about until you do a full 360, one loop, and move at a decent speed."** "Yes sensai." Naruto did as instructed and pumped a massive amount of chakra to his feet and shot 10 feet in the air. He tried going higher, but he started getting wabbly around 50 feet. "Is this ok sensai?" **"Very good, now those tricks I told you about." **

Naruto managed a 360 immediately, got the loop on his second try and managed to speed around the clearing until he looked like a blur. **"That's enough Naruto, come down here." **"Yes sensai." **"Congradulations you jutsu mastered flying. Now for something harder, I want you to take this Bonsai needle and try to grow a try with it." **"Yes sensai, but how does this help me with control?" **"It takes a huge amount of control trow grow an entire tree from a needle, this also helps you control your Mokuton. Once you can do this without difficulty, we'll move onto harder thing in your mokuton training." **"Yes sir." Naruto mamaged to grow a bonsai tree, but it was mangled and deformed. He plucked another needle and tried again. Naruto spent the rest of the day working on it without success.

**"That's enough for today, let's got to the clan grounds to open up the entrance to the house. Also, before we leave activate your sharingan." **"Sharingan." **"HOLY SHIT IN A HAND BASKET!!! You have the Jagen." **"Whats the 'Jagen'?" **"Its the very first Mangekyo Sharingan it was only ever achieved by the very first Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. It also maintains the power of the Eain or immortal shargingan. It fixes the blindness problem, allows the user to use the black jagen chakra, exstents your life span, and makes it harder to kill you. Nothing short of beheading you will kill you. I have the Reverse Jagen. It allows me all the same gifts, but I can use the blinding white chakra." **"That's so cool, so we're like polar opposites in our bloodlines?" **"Yeah, our sharingans and Mangekyos' can both be achieved through hardwork, but our descendents wont be able to access the Jagens'."**

"Sensai, what did you mean open up the entrance to the compound?" **"The Namikaze compound is several miles underneath the village and is like a second Konoha in itself. Its a Konoha built underground incase the village was ever destroyed and is in full working order to this day. Its fully stocked and at least 10 years ahead of the rest of the world in technology in all fields. All perishable have preservation seals in the storage areas creating a similar effevt to how things are preserved when sealed into scrolls. Its location will only be known by the Hokages, Us, our spouses, and our children. In the event of another great war, everyone will be moved here to save lives." **"Cool! Let's go!" Naruto and Jason walked from the clearing unaware that they were being watched. "Orochimaru-sama will want to know of this."

Sensai and Apprentice were soon in training ground 69, right behind the Konoha childrens park. **"Follow me." **They walked until they came to a flat rocky patch of ground. Jason went through 6 seals, bit his thumb and smeared his blood on it.** "smear some blood next to mine and say 'The Kitsune has come' after I speak." **"Yessir." **"The Inu has Returned." **"The Kitsune has come." They're blood disappeared and there was a grinding sound as the a 6 ft circular slab of stone moved away to deveal a a deep, pitch black, gapping hole in the ground. **"When you fall, you'll want to cushion your landing with your chakra, there are ladders around all sides of this tunnel and there is a ground level tunnel behind the Shodaime's face on the monument. There are a number of tunnels scattered throughout the safe house incase they're comprimised. Now let's go."**

Jason and Naruto jumped into the hole and channeled chakra to soften they're landing. **"Watch this." Amaratsu Style: Jagen of Heaven. **White flames spewed forth all around them and lit every torch in the Namikaze compound with white fire. Before them was an entire Konoha splayed in white light. They were currently standing on the Yondaime's head. On the far right and left were slabs of stone curved downward to the ground level. "Are those...?" **"Yes, those are the slides for civilians to to get to the bottom while shinobi chakra jump. They're also good for chakra surfing in your spare time." **"Can I surf down?" **"Sure, I was thinking about doing it anyway." **Both cousins raced to either slide and yelled READY, SET, GO!!!!!!!!!!!! and with chakra on their feet sped down to the bottom at an insane speed.

After wandering around just taking in the sites Naruto asked when they would live. The response was Jason pointing at a Castle behind the Hokage tower. "What we're going to live in a castle?!" **"Yeah, so?" **"That's so awesome! Can i invite some friends over PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE??????????" **"FINE! But, don't EVER and I mean EVER do that again! Who d you want to invite over?" **"Well, there's Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Iruka-sensai, Oji-san, and the Ichiraku's." **"Im not sure about the Yamanaka Girl, but ill check into her. For good measure im going to invite all those clan heirs' and and thier fathers who are council members on the shinobi council. This is because if we can secure good ties with the council members then we'll have a majority of the council on our side should anything happen that was unfortunate." **"That sound like a sound plan, why didn't I think of that?" **"Because you were to busy looking everywhere else. GO to the castle and flare your chakra to find your room. Your chakra will lead you to the Namikaze Head's bed chambers. Also that castle will make you anything you want just by speaking of it. The Yondaime messed up a jutsu to cause this. I'll be back later, if you want to lease without trouble there will be a red kunai that will act as a gate to and from the main door. You and it will be inseperable from the first time you touch it."**

"Bye, see you when you get back." **"See ya." **Jason took out a lumonesant black kunai and teleported outside and raced off to see the new Monkey Hokage and the Council.

As fate would have it Jason got to kill two birds with one stone as he walked into a meeting with the hokage to meet with the council to discuss everything that happened in the latest month. Hokage-sama who is the man with you? Why do you look so monkey-like? "Let this meeting come to order. The man with me is the new Wolf Sannin and I and my clan are now the Immortal Monkeys of Konoha. I have come across some disturbing news and would like to make preparations for it. Also, there is an organization on the rise that we need to be aware of." Wolf Sannin? Preparations? What's the organization called and how dangerous are they? **"Im Jason Wolf, but I go by Shadow. Im the sensai to one Uzumaki Naruto who during the chunin exams will be taking his true name and would like to invite all the Hyuga, Abarame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and Sarutobi Clan head's as well as their heirs to the Namikaze and Uzumaki Compound in the next week. He also extends and intation to Umino Iruka and the Ichiraku's. All invitees are allowed to bring one guard and two other family members. But, understand that you will be engaging in a SS-rank secret since Im the last remaining Uzumaki and Naruto is the last of the Namikaze."**

"Orochimaru plans to attack during the chunin exams and the details are still unclear as my source hasn't found anything else out yet. Also, the organization mentioned earlier is Called Akatsuki. Its made up of all S-rank criminals. I beleave Shadow has just found out several names of the members and is willing to share them with us." **"Akatsuki is made up of ten members and Orochimaru was once a member of this organization. They're goal is to capture the bijuus and ultimately release the Gyuubi. Fortunately that will never come to pass as I have taken measures for the Jinchuuriki. Each and everyone of them is now a bijuu instead of a Jinchuuriki. On top of that Im the new Gyuubi and am training the new Kyuubi. The names of the members of the Akatsuki that I of know are as follows: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akana No Sasori, Iwa No Deidara, Kusa No Zetsu, Tobi, Jashin No Hidan, and Kakazu of the five hearts."**

The council was in an uproar over all that was said. There were shouts to kill both the demons now and be done with it, to turn them into Konoha's ultimate weapons, and of general shock, outrage, and panic. **"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Thank you, now there will be NO turning us into weapons, breeding machines, or of killing us. You would lose a newer and better Sharingan that way as well as Mokuton. Then there is the fact that the Gyuubi bloodline allows the user to bacome Invicible unless that render themselves vulnerable." **What makes you think that You and that thing have Invicibility, A newer and better Sharingan, AND Mokuton? **"One more comment like that Danzo and you won't live past today! The Uchiha have to kill their bestfriend to get the final stage of the Sharingan, The Mangekyo Sharingan. But, Uzumaki's can get it through hardwork. The Namikaze's were Descendents of the Senju's and can thus use Mokuton. Not just that, but Naruto and I both have the Jagens'." **You mean the Jagens' of Heaven and Hell?! asked Hiashi Hyuga **"Yes, the very same."**

**"Because Naruto has the Kyuubi, he has the Jagen of Hell, while I have the Jagen of Heaven. We will only marry for love and he will only marry at 16." **Then the CRA will be put into effect immediately! **"NO!!! Like I just finished saying, I'll only marry for love. Now who of you will be joining me this evening to have dinner at the clan compound?" **I will! was the reply of all the aforementioned clan heads.

Later that evening Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Tsume,Kuromaru, Kiba, Hana, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Yoshino, Inoichi, Ino, Chouza, Choji, Shibi, Shino, Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Iruka, and Tenchi and Ayame Ichiruka in training ground 69 with 17 dead ROOT ANBU and one bloodied Shadow on a stone patch of ground. **Suiton: Streaming River. "Now, ill open the door, once its open everyone except the Ichiraku's will jump in and immediately channel chakra to their legs to help with their landing. Tenchi and Ayame will put a hand on either of me shoulders so that I can teleport them down there." **Shadow smeared some blood on the slab and spoke: **"The Inu has Returned." **His blood disappeared and so did the slab. Below there were torches lit by white flames everywhere.

The clan members jumped in and landed in safely. **"Come here you two." **The Ichiraku's put a hand on either shoulder of Shadow as he channeled chakra into a lumonious black kunai and teleported next to the clan members on top of the Yondaime's head. **"All parties either go to the slides or shinobi jump down." **Shadow ran to the right slide and Chakra surfed all the way down. Everyone else slide down and joined him in touring the compound in most of its entirity. They eventually worked their way through all the clan compounds and the hokage tower to the dual clans castle. Dinner was served in the banquet hall and rooms were prepared for all to stay the night.

**"Flare your chakra in individual groups and you shall be led to some guest rooms adjacent to each other. Should you desire a hot bath, there are the hot springs in town, a samll onsen in your bathroom, the mixed bathes on the third floor, or the male and female hot springs two floors below us. Stairs are at the end of the hall on the right." **As he turned to leave Tsume and Hana Inuzuka both wondered where he and Naruto would be resting and spending the late hours. **"Naruto's Namikaze clan head chambers are in the end of the west wing and I sleep on Basement level 3. I spend most of my time in the library at the center of the castle. Its accessable through the dojo to the left of the banquet hall. Take the center double doors and go down until at Basement Level 0 and then look through all 50 levels."**

**"The library contains a copy of every justu in the village thats down on paper and all the clan jutsus are trapped to be only read by those of that clan through unspecified means. Only a clan member can read them. Now, Good evening." **In a flash of purple and black he was gone. "Hey mom, there's a note on your back addressed to us." said Hana "Whats it say?" "Its an invitation to bath with Jason on the third floor!" "WHAT!" was Kiba's response. "Go to bed Dog Biscut, We'll be back later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R Please give me some constructive critisism**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Sorry to say, but I have lost my creative energy. So I am against my better sentiments putting my stories up for adoption. Anyone who is going to actually put the time and energy into updating them on a regular or semi-regular basis are welcome to them. First come first serve. I sincerely apologize to those who have been anxiously awaiting an update to my stories, but I have no time for for anything other than reading. It was a joy while it lasted, but hopefully whomever takes each one over, will give you the story you want/deserve.**


End file.
